Don't Jump
by Halo Ash
Summary: This is just a little one-shot I quickly did. Please note that this is based on the "Anna and Toby" comic. This is basically the same thing as the Anna and Toby comic but with a few changes. Advancedshipping.


**Hey guys this is just a little one-shot I did over my Thanksgiving break. I am working on Chapter 7 of "I'll Be There With You" but I have college applications to get in and I just got my Term 1 report card. Not as bad as I thought, considering I had to take a few zeros on some assignments. Anyway, on with the fic!**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Pokemon or "Anna and Toby"**

* * *

It was dusk. The sun was almost down and stars began to fill the sky. It was a beautiful sunset, but in the beautiful sunset something tragic was about to happen. We zoom in on that bridge and find one Ash Ketchum from Pallet Town. He was on the scrawny side, had auburn brown eyes, jet black hair that flowed in the breeze, a black T-shirt with a Flareon on it, and orange shorts. He stood on the railing of the bridge and starred down at the now dark blue river.

Ash was a troubled boy. He was always bullied in school because his mom babied him in public so much. That was another problem: his mother. She always treats him like a little kid, even though he's 16 years old and more than capable of taking care of himself, for the most part. Every time he would wait for the bus or get off it, his mom would say, "How's my little baby?" loud enough so the kids on the bus would hear. Or when he would get on she would say, "Did you remember to wash your underwear?" and embarrass him to no end. Because of this, the kids at school would corner him and torture him. Sometimes they'd call him a faggot, sometimes a baby, and sometimes a weirdo. Sometimes they'd stuff him in lockers or kick and punch him. He was tired of it all. He felt like no one cared about him and never took his feelings into consideration. He couldn't take it anymore, which is why we find ourselves here right now.

Ash stared down at the river and thought, "This is the only way I can escape it all, mom, the bullies, everyone. No one cares about me, who would care that I died anyway." Ash kept staring at the river and a tear trickled down his cheek. He never understood before why people committed suicide because he didn't understand how someone could take their own life. Well now he understood. But even now, he was having a hard time jumping off. This was his life he was talking about, how can he take it away? He knew he had to jump or he would never be able to be happy.

* * *

A girl that was about 15 years old was taking a walk tonight because she needed to get away from her drunk dad for a bit, plus a little fresh air was always nice. This girl's name was May Maple. She had brown hair that came down to her shoulders, ocean blue eyes, a white hoodie, jean shorts that came to her mid-thigh, brown combat boots, and white crew cut socks with a red stripe on the top and a blue one a little beneath it. She was currently crossing the bridge when suddenly she saw a scrawny, similar to her body build, standing on the railing of the bridge. She had a pretty good idea of what was going to happen if she didn't do something. She looked a little closer and saw that it was a boy around her age, and he was crying. She saw the boy take a foot off the railing and she panicked in her head a little. She just had to stop this.

"Are you going to jump?" May asked with her concerned blue eyes staring at the boy.

Ash became startled and retracted his foot. "Huh?" he instinctively asked. He looked behind him and saw a girl. "Who are you? Leave me alone!" Ash said raising his voice. The girl still had a concerned look in her eyes and Ash didn't feel this was any of her business. The girl took a step forward and Ash said, "If you get closer, I'll jump."

May stepped back and put her hands up in innocence and said, "Ok, Ok…chillax."

May stepped forward a little while Ash was still on the railing. She figured she needed to start a conversation with the boy to convince him not to jump. "So, why are you so upset?" May asked.

"What do you care?" Ash said in a depressed voice.

"I don't know…I'm just curious what makes you want to do this."

"There's no point in telling you."

"You can try. I'm a good listener."

Ash contemplated whether he should tell this girl what's been bothering him. He doesn't even know her, but he hadn't had much to live for so he thought, "Eh, what the heck." He started to say, "It sounds silly but…I hate my life. I hate everyone. Everything seems so pointless. I know…I sound like a cliché, right?"

"No, not at all," May replied. "What made you feel this way?"

"I don't know…many things," Ash replied. "My mom…those guys at school…they won't leave me alone."

May felt really bad for Ash right now. She understood having to deal with bullies at school and parents that don't seem to care that much about you. "Well," May started, "sucks about your mom. My dad…my dad can be pretty bad sometimes." There was a brief silence between the two before May spoke again. "Those kids at school, do they hit you?"

"…Kinda," Ash reluctantly replied.

May smirked a little and said, "I could help you kick their asses!"

"What?" Ash said while laughing a little. "They're big guys. They would break you easily."

May had a big grin on her face and said, "You don't know me." She got in a balanced fight-ready stance and said, "I'm pretty good at karate. And I move like a ninja." Ash looked skeptical and May wanted to quell his doubts. "Look at this," she said while she kicked the air.

Ash started to believe her a little and smiled a bit saying, "Wow, you're pretty good." Ash's smile went away quick when he started asking himself, "Why should she care about me? I'm not worth fighting for." Ash looked back at May with a depressed expression on his face and asked, "Why do you care, anyway?"

May had a half smile on her face, looked towards the ground, and said, "You seem like a cool guy…Plus, I like your Flareon t-shirt." May looked back up at Ash with concern in her eyes and said, "And I think you shouldn't jump."

Ash sat back on the railing and May joined him. He sighed, looked down and asked May, "And why shouldn't I jump?"

May smiled a little and said, "Because then, I would be forced to reveal my superpowers and fly to rescue you."

Ash smirked and started to laugh and said "So you can fly too?"

"Yup…but don't tell anyone." And May and Ash started to laugh together, but not too hard so they wouldn't fall over the railing.

"I'll take your secret to my grave," Ash said while still laughing from before, "which seems like it could be pretty soon."

May didn't like the boy talking like that. She wanted cheer him up and help him. All he needed was a friend, because from what it seemed like he didn't have a single one. "Don't say that." May's eyes rolled down towards the river as she was trying to change the subject.

Ash looked at her and started thinking to himself, "Man, this girl is really nice. She's went out of her way and tried to make me feel a little better. She's cute too. That wavy brown hair, her beautiful blue eyes, it's just like staring at an ocean. But she'd never want to go out with me. I'm a mess, it'd just be out of pity if she did." Ash's thoughts were interrupted when the girl started talking.

"Have you played Bioshock Infinite?" May asked, breaking the silence.

Ash replied, "I've only seen the trailers."

"Oh, man. You gotta play it! It's so cool!"

"I really liked the first one."

"That one was super scary though," May said with shivers going through her, recalling the memories of playing Bioshock, "I freaked out every time I would hear a big daddy coming."

"I thought you were a tough girl?" Ash asked while chuckling.

"Yes I AM!" May exclaimed, "I killed those bastards in a second," she muttered with a devious look on her face. "Funny thing is," May continued, "they were just trying to protect their little sisters."

"Like you with me?" Ash said with a smirk forming on his face.

"Yeah, exactly…little girl!" May said trying not to laugh since Ash basically just called himself a girl. She then realized she might've hurt his feelings and said, "…Just kidding," to make the suicidal boy feel like she wasn't making fun of him.

Ash's eyes went back to staring at the river and May wanted to make the boy feel even more special. "So…would you like to go play with me?" May asked breaking the brief silence.

Ash was a little shocked that this girl asked him to come over her house. He tried to hide his blush and said, "R-Right now?"

"Yeah," May said casually, "you can do all this 'jumping-into-an-abyss' thing another time."

Ash was truly touched by this girl's selflessness and kindness towards him. No one had ever asked him why he always looked down and actually kept talking to him about it. He felt a connection with this girl when he first spoke to her, which is why he didn't jump off the bridge when he had the chance.

Ash's hair covered his eyes and he had a stern look on his face, which made May think she said something wrong. A smile crept onto his face, and he lifted his head up so she could see his face. "…Ok," Ash muttered.

May was elated. She was proud that she prevented someone from taking her own life, because she had experienced that first hand before and was devastated because of it. "Really?" May asked just to be sure. When Ash nodded his head yes she started rambling, "That's so cool! Oh man, you're gonna love my room! I have these rad Pokémon posters and I also have a Nintendo 64, we can play Starfox."

Ash thought it was funny how this girl was so happy _he_ of all people was coming to her house.

The two teenagers got off the railing and started walking through the forest to May's house. As they were walking, May remembered that she never got the boy's name. She felt embarrassed asking him, now that they had talked for a while. "Hey by the way," May said, "what's your name?"

"Ash. Yours?"

"May."

"Wow," Ash thought to himself, "what a beautiful name, and she's cute, and she's nice, and she has the most beautiful eyes, too. Maybe I do have a shot of being her boyfriend. I'm gonna have to clean up my act though. She's not gonna want to date a suicidal freak."

The two teenagers walked off into the night, towards May's house. It was silent the whole walk until Ash turned to May and said, "Thank you…May."

* * *

 **Not too lovey dovey, but this is basically the same as chapters 1 and 2 of the anna and toby comics. There is a chapter 3 and 4, but I didn't want to type anymore since I have a swollen finger and my ring and pinkie finger are taped together. I hope you guys liked it and let me know if you want me to make this a two-shot.**

 **If you enjoyed this story, follow it, favorite, and review please. I love reading how you thought of the story and any suggestions you might have. Well, this is Halo Ash signing out. Bye!**


End file.
